


Danvers

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [21]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Supercorptober 2020, hugs and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Danvers means family, love, hugs and kisses
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948324
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. Batsy is back at uni and told her to focus on her classes, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️

Kara arrived on Earth when she was twelve. Well...technically she was 36 but Phantom years don’t count. 

Her spaceship crashed on the ground and soon the door was ripped open like it was a lid of a pringles can. She covered her eyes from the light and blinked rapidly. 

“Hello.” A young man greeted and she looked at him in confusion, not understanding the word that came out of his mouth. The man noticed the faint insignia on her dress and frowned. “ _ Hello.” _ he tested in kryptonese.

“ _ Hello? _ ” she replied. Her eyes finally got used to the light. “ _ Who are you?” _ she asked, noticing his blue suit.

The man smiled a little as he understood what the young girl said. “ _ I’m Kal-El.” _ he answered. Before having the time to ask the girl's name, she gasped.

“ _ Kal-El!? But… you... You are a man, not a baby.”  _ she said with a confused voice.

“ _ I’m 24.” _ he said and frowned. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “ _ Sorry. My kryptonese bad.”  _ he said with an apologetic look. He knelt close to her. “ _ Trust me? _ ” He asked and raised his hand for her to take.

Now that he was closer she could see his blue eyes and the similarities he has with her uncle. The girl nodded and Kal helped her out of the spaceship. 

“ _ Hug _ ?” He suggested and the girl nodded. She was confused as to why Kal wanted a hug. The man hugged her tight and she suddenly felt a burst of air. That’s when she realised they were flying. 

A few minutes later they landed and Kal let go. “ _ Are you okay?”  _ he asked and she nodded. “ _ Stay here _ .” he told her. 

Her eyes followed him as he walked to the front door of a house. The door opened and a couple walked closer to her cousin. While the three of them talked, Kara noticed the curtain on the second-floor move. 

A girl was standing there and Kara waved. The girl didn’t wave back but simply let the curtain close behind her.

“ _ Hello _ .” The woman greeted when she got closer, getting Kara's attention. “ _ My name is Eliza, this is my husband Jeremiah. _ ” She introduced herself and her husband.  _ “What’s your name?” _ she asked. Her kryptonese were quite good. Even better than Kal’s.

“ _ My name is Kara Zor-El.”  _ She answered.

The blonde woman nodded with a smile. “ _ Kal told me you have some questions. _ ” Eliza said and the girl nodded. “ _ How about we eat something while I answer them. _ ” she asked and Kara nodded once again. 

* * *

Kal left her with the Danvers. 

He promised he will visit but he rarely does. Eliza said it’s because of his jobs, both at the Daily Planet and as Superman. 

The couple helped Kara learn ‘How to Human’ over the summer. They started with daily English classes and then moved to history and even pop culture. While Eliza and Jeremiah taught Kara, Alex was mostly ignoring her. 

That slowly changed as the older girl warmed up to her, slowly becoming friends. 

It started when Alex chose Harry Potter for movie night. Kara fell in love with the movie. Alex slowly told her about little hints and secrets in the movie and even talked about her theories. The older sister even let Kara borrow her book. This showed how much she trusted the Kryptonian considering Kara can't fully control her superstrength yet.

* * *

“I’m so  _ excited _ .” Kara exclaimed while following Alex into the library.

“I can see that.” the redhead replied with a chuckle. 

The Danvers sisters climbed the stairs and headed to the meeting room. There were a few people inside already. Kara followed her sister to some empty chairs but Alex stopped her. 

“This is the Slytherin chairs.” she said with a smirk. “You should go stand with the other new members and wait to get assigned to your house.” she then pointed to a group of people behind her. “This is a  _ Harry Potter _ club after all.”

“Really?” the blonde asked and looked behind her. There were a total of five people standing close to the entrance, unsure of what to do. The blonde walked close to them and introduced herself. 

“Welcome everyone back.” A brunette greeted the room a few minutes later, getting everyone’s attention. She was wearing red converts, jeans and a red woollen sweater. “I’m Kelly, and I’m the leader of the Gryffindors.” She introduced herself.

Kara met Kelly before. Her sister invited the brunette over for Thanksgiving last year and it wasn’t difficult to notice how the two interacted. Eliza and she didn’t point it out but by the start of the summer, Alex told them that she was dating Kelly. 

Of course, Eliza supported her and so was Kara considering sexualities didn’t really exist in Krypton. What mattered was your status and maintaining that status by reproducing a child between the two houses. 

“I’m Alex and I’m the leader of the Slytherins.” Alex introduced herself and then the leader of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff followed.

“We don't have a sorting hat but we asked you to take a House test before arriving today. So one by one please introduce yourself and we will read your results and you will take a seat at your house.” Kelly said with a smile while pointing at the four groups. 

Kara was about to take a step forwards and introduce herself before someone else did. 

“I guess I will go first.” A tall guy said. He was wearing a white shirt that looked a size smaller on him. “I’m Jacob River. I’m studying business.” He introduced himself with a charming smile. 

Kelly looked at her list before dotting a huge smile. “Gryffindor” She said. She passed him a red pin before he sat down with the other gryffindors. 

Kara took a step forward and waved. “Hi! I’m Kara Danvers. I’m studying Journalism and I’m  _ so  _ excited to be here.” she gushed with a huge grin. 

Most people in the room looked at Alex who just closed her eyes and sighed at Kara’s excitement. 

“You are Alex’s sister?” Someone from Ravenclaw asked.

“Yeah!” Kara answered with a grin. It wasn’t the first time she got confused looks because she was Alex’s sister. 

The two sisters had two totally different styles. The blonde looked delightfully cheery in a patterned, black skater dress. A light coloured belt accentuated her waist and the fuschia cardigan she wore on top brought out the similar hues in her dress. On the other hand, Alex was mostly crumby and was usually wearing black pants, black combat boots, with a simple green V-neck shirt and a black leather jacket. 

“Slytherin.” Kelly announced and everyone looked at her surprised.

“Really!?” The two sisters asked in unison, both obviously shocked.

The brunette chuckled and shook her head. “No, you are a Hufflepuff.” 

Kara smiled and walked to the Hufflepuff leader to pick up her yellow pin. “Welcome to Hufflepuff.” he told her with a huge smile

“Thank you.” Kara smiled. Their team was the smallest with only seven people, but Kara didn’t care. She still loved it. She felt her bag buzz and she reached for her phone.

** Alex **

Good luck matching clothes with yellow 

It’s truly a terrible colour

** Kara **

It’s not

** Alex **

It is. 

You can’t match anything with it and it’s hard to find clothes in that colour

Kara frowned and looked at her sister. Her brown eyes were focused on her and a smirk dotted her face.

** Kara **

You will see. 

From now on I will wear at least one yellow article of clothing until I graduate.

The blonde heard her sister snort and waited for her answer.

** Alex **

Sure, good luck.

* * *

A rapid knocking broke Alex’s focus and leaned back in her chair. She checked the time confused.  _ Who would knock on her door at 2am on spring break week? _ She stood from her chair and stretched. Maybe Eliza sent Kara to check on her since she didn’t go back to Midvale with her sister.

“Lena!?” Alex exclaimed when she opened the door. The young woman across her had buffy red eyes and looked upset. “Are you okay?” she asked and let her inside her room. 

“Kara.” Lena whispered and cleared her throat. “Kara told me that I need a Danvers hug.” she stated. “And since she is in Midvale...” she bit her lip. “She told me to come to you.” she whispered. 

That’s all she had to say for Alex to pull her into a hug. Lena started sobbing and held Alex tighter. The younger woman didn’t tell Alex what upset her and the redhead did not ask. 

Lena ended up sleeping in Kara’s bed while Alex went back to studying. The sister sent a message to Kara to let her know that Lena received her Danvers hug.

* * *

Kara fell sideways on the bed with a huge smile. Her head was on her hand and was smirking. “Good morning Mrs Lena Luthor- _ Danvers _ .”

Lena chuckled and moved closer to the blonde. “Good morning Mrs Kara  _ Luthor _ -Danvers.” she murmured and kissed her wife. 

“How is your second day of sharing my name?” Kara asked and brushed Lena’s hair back. 

“Lovely. I’ve been waiting to be a Danvers for so long.” the ravenette sighed. 

“Mhmm really? And how long have you been dreaming to marry me?” the blonde teased and placed feathery kisses on her wife’s face. 

Lena giggled and tried to move away “I’m not talking about marrying you.” she replied. 

This got Kara’s attention and pulled back to look into the ravenette’s green eyes confused. 

“That didn’t sound right.” Lena said and scrunched her nose. “I’m talking specifically about your last name.” she added. 

“Danvers?” Kara asked. 

Lena nodded with a smile. “I didn’t realise it until I got my first Danvers hug from Eliza. Your sister told me that Eliza always hugged the two of you when you were scared or freaking out or any time you just needed a good hug.” She moved closer and placed her head on the taller woman’s chest.

“You are the happy Danvers. The one that gives warmth to everyone's heart and smiles on their faces. Everyone wants to be your friend and after talking with you everyone feels… happy.” she felt Kara’s thumb brushing her hipbone and she hummed in bliss. 

“Alex is the scary Danvers.” she continued with a chuckle making Kara snort. “You know that she’s the Danvers you don’t want to mess with. She’s overprotective with the ones she loves and everyone is too afraid to challenge someone like her.”

“Especially now with the knowledge she gained as a doctor.” Kara added and felt more than hear her wife’s chuckle.

“Then there is Eliza. She is just…” Lena smiled. “She is such a good mother.” she mumbled. “She is so nice, smart, funny and patient and,” She moved back a bit and looked into her wife’s blue eyes. “I love you and all but my goodness Eliza gives the best hugs.” 

Kara laughed and nodded. “Who do you think created the Danvers hugs?” she asked. 

“I want to raise our kids like Danvers.” Lena said in all seriousness.

“Oh!” Kara exclaimed. 

“I want them to be silly and play games and actually have good childhood memories. I want them to know what’s wrong or right and use their creativity.” Lena added and moved to sit on the bed. “I don’t want them to think we are their enemies when they are teens. I want them to trust us so much that they will be comfortable to talk to us and let us help them. I want them to know we will support them whatever they do with their life.” her ramble ended with a sigh. She looked at her hands and whispered. “I want them to be raised like Danvers because I want them to know they will be loved. 

“Oh, my love.” The blonde whispered and moved closer. She brushed the lone tear that escaped Lena’s eye. “Our kids will be so much loved. I have no doubt.” She placed a kiss on her wife’s forehead. She sighed and moved a black lock behind Lena’s ear. “I wish we could have children that share our DNA.” she whispered. “But even if they don’t, we will love them with all our hearts.” Kara added and kissed Lena’s knuckles. 

There was sadness in her eyes, the younger woman could see it. She leaned closer to her wife and placed a soft kiss on pink lips. 

“Don’t worry. I’m working on it.” the younger woman whispered. “I have the best people helping me with the research. You might know one of them. Her name is Dr Eliza Danvers.” 

Kara’s smile got wider and her eyes filled with tears. “Really?”

“Of course. You think I don’t know how you want to pass down the Kryptonian traditions?” Lena asked. 

Kara pulled her into a hug and they fell back on the bed with giggles. “I love you so much.” 

“As much as you love potstickers?” Lena asked with a teasing voice. 

“More.” Kara answered and kissed her shocked wife. 

* * *

“Mom, why do I have two last names?” Alex asked.

The CEO looked at her son who was doing his homework on the coffee table. “Because your Jeju and I decided to combine our last names.” she answered. She grabbed her tablet and moved to the couch. Glancing at her son’s notebook she could see him writing his full name with clear letters even though he started school last week. 

“But why?” the boy asked and turned to his mom when he finished the word ‘Danvers’. “All my friends have  _ one  _ last name.” 

Lena hummed. She was trying to think the best way to explain this to the three-year-old. “Well, usually when a man and a woman get married, the woman takes the man’s last name.” she started. 

“What happens to the woman’s last name.” he asked. His full attention to his mom now.

“That becomes her maiden name.” she added. 

“So you and jeju combined your last names because neither of you is a man?” the boy asked. 

Lena smiled at her son. He was quite smart for his age, but what would you expect. He is the son of a genius and a kryptonian. “Pretty much.” she answered.

The boy looked deep in thought. “So if you or jeju got married to a man you would have different last names?” he asked. 

“I don’t know about your jeju, you will have to ask her. But I know I would still keep my last name.” she replied and helped the boy climb on the couch. 

“Why?” he asked and scooted closer to her. 

“You know how everyone knows who Supergirl is and all her achievements?” she asked and brushed the boy’s blonde locks back. 

“Yeah.” 

“My last name, Luthor, has the same power.” she said. 

“But what if you and jeju  _ had _ to share only one last name? Which one would you choose.” The boy asked. 

“Danvers.” Lena answered with no hesitation. 

“But you said your last name is too powerful.” Alex frowned, confused. “And that you wouldn’t change it.

“That’s true. But some people use their maiden name at work and their family last name everywhere else. So I would use Lena Luthor at L-Corp and Lena Danvers outside work. The Danvers name might not be as powerful as mine, but it’s just.” she looked into her son’s curious eyes, identical to her own. He is too young for her to explain how she felt safe with the Danvers. How she felt loved for the first time. 

“It’s just what?” the boy asked.

“For me, Danvers means family, love, hugs and kisses.” she said.

Alex nodded. “Okay.” he answered with a grin. “So what does Luthor mean?” 

_ ‘Cold, evil, mad _ .’ Was Lena’s first thought. 

“Good, powerful and smart.” Kara said and two pairs of green eyes turned to the door. 

“Jeju!” the boy exclaimed and rushed to her. 

“Hello, little one.” she said with laughter as the boy jumped at her arms. 

“Mom explained to me why I have two last names.” He told the blonde with a huge grin. “I can’t wait to ask my friends what  _ their _ last names mean.” He added and laid his head on the blonde’s shoulder. 

“Oh did she?” she glanced at her wife. She didn’t have to ask what she was thinking. Lena simply shook her head. 

“You do know you have three last names, don’t you?” She asked and felt the boy nod. 

“Yes, but that’s a secret last name. I can’t tell the others.” the boy whispered, making the women smile. 

Kara walked to the couch and took a seat next to her wife.

“What does it mean?” Alex asked as his curiosity took over. He slipped from his mother's side and now was sitting between the two women on the couch. 

“It means Hope.” Kara answered with a soft smile. 

The boy nodded and furrowed his brow. This is what Kara calls his thinking face. “So my last names mean good, powerful, smart, family, love, hugs, kisses and hope?” he asked. 

The two women grinned. “Yep.” Kara answered. 

The three-year-old tried to reach for his notebook and Kara leaned to the coffee table to bring it to him. “Can you help me write the words down?” he asked and opened the first page. That page only had Alex’s full name. “I want to show it to my teacher.” he added with a grin.

The couple spelt out the words for him and the boy slowly wrote each letter. Kara and Lena glance at each other, both of them dotting a proud smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> If I end up marrying a man I am planning to keep my last name. It’s too cool to let it go. But if I marry a woman, I sure hope our last names sound good when they are combined. 
> 
> Also, which one sounds better to you:  
> Luthor-Danvers  
> Or  
> Danvers-Luthor
> 
> Just saw a picture of halloween doughnuts on twitter and I want some (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


End file.
